


The Caretaker

by FearTheHime



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime
Summary: The Price of love is difficult, sometimes it isn't even loved at first. It could be lust or rage, hate even. Though their sight on [M/N] wasn't love at first, it was an obsession and curiosity. For once, [M/N] didn't care, he was here for the ride, after so many years of abuse and neglect, he was the one in charge. Or so he thought.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Kagekao (Creepypasta)/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Intrusion

It's been a sunny week, not even a cloud in sight either, not until Jack was sent out. There was a target to kill since the trio of proxies were gone on another mission and grab himself some meat before coming home. He got into the target's home, waited for him, killed him, and ate one kidney. The other was sloshing around in the bag that was inside his hoodie's jacket, usually, it brought happy thoughts to what he could make with it. Kidney soup, Kidney-loaf, Kidney on a kabab. So many things he could make with the Kidney that he had leftover, but now it brought annoyance. Like the annoyance lodged in his shoulder, apparently, the guy wasn't home alone like he thought. He was told that the man was single, but he wasn't, nor was he told that the guy was married to a woman with a gun.

Jack perked up a bit, hearing the sirens coming closer, the rain hitting harder as he ducked into a seemingly safe neighborhood. The sirens were closer, with every step he took, they sounded closer and closer. Jack looked to the fence, heaving himself over it and growls when he landed on his face. He hissed, it wasn't the scrapes on his face that bothered him, it was the bullet lodged in his shoulder. He shakes his head when he heard the sirens stop, but the sound of doors opening. He could take them all on, he could, but then that would lead to an even bigger mess than he already did. He could hear talking but he slowly stood up and began hoping over the next fence, this time landing on his feet. 

Jack needed to find some shelter and fast, really fucking fast. He moved over the fence just as the light from the house he landed in came on. He snapped his head towards it, head tilting as he saw some minor movement inside happen. Someone was up someone who possibly had supplies to fix himself up. Maybe a pair of clothes too? Something to change into while he was at it, the rain really did do a number on his dark hoodie and a new ripe on his favorite dark jeans too. 

"Did you find him?" A policeman called from the fence Jack came from.

"No sir, maybe he's in the next yard?" Another cop said, as Jack tense, not even flinching when thunder boomed loudly. Jack heard their footsteps coming closer, without seeing the cons in his decision, he moved towards the glass door. He moved closer to it, pulling the handle and grins to himself as it slides open. The person who lived her must've been some moron, leaving the door open for someone like him to enter? How stupid.

Jack shuts the door behind him, locking it just as there was a noise at the back gate. Jack moved back, shutting the blinds as a flashlight shines to the door, some light peeking out from under the blinds for a moment before it moved away. He could hear the shut of the gate, Jack peeked out from the blinds before moving back slowly. His stomach growls and he gulps a bit of saliva that was in his mouth. Maybe he could eat the Kidney in his pocket and take the person who lived here, back. 

"I understand Mr.Hemming, I truly do, but Xavier hasn't turned in a single paper to me this semester. I can't give out A's to ones who do not try. It's unfair to the others in my class." Jack ducks down a bit when he heard a voice, he slowly peeks from behind the wall to a guy, talking to a Mr.Hemming on the phone. He heard the man sigh, rubbing his temple a bit with his palm, maybe a headache forming. 

"No, this is not harassment, I would never do such a thing to a minor. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like every male that comes towards me." He said as Jack shakes his head, wincing when pain flame up when he moved his arm to get the organ in his pocket. The bullet is starting to be a pain in the ass. He moved, grabbing the organ anyway, opening the knot in the bag. He grasped the organ and bites down on it, chewing happily as he leans against the wall to listen more. 

It was Dinner and a show.

"Sir, I will forget what you just told me but know this, I want my five-page essay on the comparison and contrasting of Harry Potter fanfiction and the books, on my desk. Or he will fail this semester." He heard the teacher said, annoyance clear in his voice, " And because I don't stick my dick in a woman, doesn't mean your son hasn't, congratulations grandpa." Jack bit his lip a bit, trying to stop himself from snickering as the teacher hangs up the phone. The teacher grumbles as he walked towards the area Jack was in, the cannibal pressed himself against the wall as the teacher walked passed him. That's when Jack noticed that he was in a small office, the back door connected to the room. There was a desk filled up with papers, two large shelves at each side of the desk with some pictures and books. There were even some degrees on the shelves. Jack narrowed his eyes on the first one.

EMT.. means he has medical things...or he could get me medical things..

"Jesus fucking christ!"

Jack looked up to see the teacher look up from his pile of paperwork to look at him, he froze as the teacher froze too. Jack swallows the rest of the kidney in his mouth, as the teacher grasped the wine bottle tightly, about to swing at the stranger. Jack looked at the degree once more, before speaking up, his voice a bit raspy and low. "Hurt."

"What?" The teacher asked, eyebrow raised, wine bottle still tightly gripped in his hand. 

"I'm hurt...I got shot." Jack said, more than willing to play the hurt victim card. "I need help."

"You just ate a fucking kidney and you need my help?" The teacher said, looking down at the stranger with a frown, though his eyes locked to the shoulder where blood was dripping down from, onto his once clean tile floor. "...if I help you, are you going to eat me afterward?"

"No." Yes

"Are you lying?"

"No." Yes

The teacher slowly placed the wine bottle down, watching him as he slowly walked from his desk, backing up before hurrying out of the room. Jack sighs, annoyed but stands up to chase the teacher only to hear him come back. He stood there, watching the teacher holding a small medical kit. Jack stared at him as the teacher stared back, trying to hold some sort of calm composure. "Sit down on my desk chair, you said you were shot so getting it out will be a pain in the ass."

"Okay." Jack moved, sitting in the fluffy rolling chair, he saw the teacher pull up another chair, sitting down on it. Jack slowly removed his hoodie, wincing a bit as it hurt, every movement came with sharp pain. The hoodie falls on the floor with a loud, "slap", since it was heavy from the rain and blood. He tugged off his shirt next, dropping it as well as the teacher opened the kit. "How good are you?"

"Good enough." The teacher responded as he moved to look over the shoulder, looking at Jack's back in the same spot. It didn't go through, so the bullet or its fragments are in there. He looked at the wound before going into the kit, opening a clean needle packet. He takes the morphine bottle, injecting the needle into it, pulling it back before pulling the needle out. He placed it on the desk as he opened a new packet of disinfected, rubbing it over the area making Jack hiss but didn't flinch. The teacher moved, holding the needle up and as gently as he could, injected near the area, not wanting to hurt the possible murder. Anger him enough to kill him.

Jack watched his movements, and the teacher placed the needle down before grasping the small metal tweezers from the kit. His holes watching his movements, making sure the so-called EMT was doing everything right. Maybe he should've asked for the supplies instead of having the guy do this. He looked away when the tweezers entered him, he grips the armrest of the chair as the metal began tugging at the bullet. He looked back over to the teacher, not wincing when the tweezers yank out the bullet. It was in one piece, a bit dent in the front of it but still fully there. No pieces in him.

"I'm gonna sew you up.." The teacher said as he placed the bullet into his small garbage can under the desk. Jack said nothing as the teacher prepared the needle and thread. Jack's eyes looked over to the room, seeing anything that caught his interest until his eyes locked to the picture hanging on the wall. It was the teacher with his class? The date of the plate in front of them all in the picture, dated last year. 

"So you're a High School teacher?" Jack said as he felt the needle go through his grey skin, he felt the thread go through. It felt weird. 

"I teach English, History and I teach a creative writing club every Tuesday." The teacher said, carefully pushing the needle down, pulling it all the way through. His focus was on getting the bullet wound covered. "I nurse sub sometimes."

"You have gentle hands," Jack commented, his focus moving back to the teacher. "Explains a lot."

"Thanks, I think?" The teacher said, as he finished off the wound, He snapped it off, at the end before putting the needle into the garbage as well. His eyes moved over his work, not bad. Jack moved his gaze down to it, it could be worst. He would've done a better job, thanks to all the practice he had on Jeff and Toby. He watched the teacher's hands place the blue bandage on it, an amused smile came to his lips before it left.

Sonic the Hedgehog, charming. 

"So...are you going to..eat me as you did with that Kidney?" The teacher asked nervously, staring at Jack who stared back. His head tilts a bit, he then looked down at his wet clothes. It would be uncomfortable taking them now, all wet and clung to him. Plus the police could be snooping around still, waiting for him to make an appearance. 

"I need clothes, you look like my size.." Jack said as the teacher makes a face, " Or I can have your kidney."

"I'll scream." The teacher said.

"I'll cut your throat and yank your vocal cords, I'll use them to stir my coffee," Jack replied as the Teacher grimaced. 

"Fine, I think I have a few sweatshirts, a shirt maybe and sweatpants." The teacher muttered, rubbing his chin before looking at the work on his desk. "Guess they'll wait for their essays next Monday." He shrugs as he moved, bending down to pick up the stranger's clothes. He held it away from his own button-up shirt, moving out the room towards the laundry room. Jack watched him, a bit content that the teacher picked up his stuff without him asking. 

Such a good human

Jack moved his gaze towards the degree's on the shelves, looking over the name of the recipient, [M/N] [L/N]. Jack stood up, looking at the books he had, some romantic and even some horror on his shelves. Not only Stephen King either, some other varieties of horror authors. There were some heavy medical books below on the much sturdier shelf too. Jack wondered why [M/N] was working as a school teacher now, maybe he couldn't cut out to be an EMT, the horrors that one person faces in one day. Jack wanted to be a surgeon but now, he just wanted to eat.

"It's not practical but it's warm enough." [M/N] said as he moved into the room, placing the clothes down on Jack's lap. It was a dark sweater with [M/N]'s college logo on the front, it was dark sweatpants too and a white shirt with a kitten on it. Jack smiles a bit, looking over the shirt. He remembered he had a cat, a kitten before this mess happen. He was sure his roommate had it now, he hoped. 

"Thanks," Jack said, giving a nod, He stood up and began undress as [M/N] turns his head to give the other privacy. Jack could slice his neck if he wanted, but the human was able to fix him up, and unknowingly hid him from the police. He could let him live for now.

Only because Jack let him live, nothing else. He was useful, that was it.


	2. Confusion

It's been three weeks since [M/N] had physically seen Jack, the name the cannibal has for himself. [M/N] thought after helping the cannibal that one time, that was it for sure. [M/N] had thought it was, until the clothes he let the cannibal use was returned back. They were washed and smelled like lavender, [M/N] thought he would never see them again really. He picked them up and put them away back in the box where they came from. 

The next day was normal or so he thought, [M/N] woke up to the fresh smell of coffee being brewed and something sweet cooking. He thought it was his imagination and assumed that's what he was craving to eat that morning. After brushing his teeth, picking out what he was going to wear for that day, he came down into the kitchen to make some coffee for himself only to see it was already brewing and still warming it. [M/N] looked at the coffee, eyes narrowed then to the plate wrapped in foil. He slowly unwrapped it to see french toast and bacon, still warm to the touch. [M/N] looked at them, before slowly cutting a piece of the bread off and eat it. 

He wasn't going to spoil free food.

[M/N] didn't usually like it when people came inside his house, people he barely knew at least. He knew that he should've called and made a report that Jack came into his home, but his gut said not to like he knew the other wouldn't hurt him unless he were to talk to the cops. 

The day passed normally until he came home with dinner sitting on the counter with a bottle of wine, though this time there was a slight trail of mud on the floor. He saw where it ended around the corner and pressed a hand to his hip, [M/N] chuckled a bit. " Jack, thank you for the breakfast and wine."

It was quiet, but [M/N] heard a slight shuffle noise behind the wall. "...Welcome.."

"Do you..want to maybe have a drink with me?" [M/N] asked, sitting his dirty travel coffee cup in the sink to wash later. His eyes staring at the wall before seeing Jack step out around it, and his eyes narrowed at the glass that was in his hand, digging into the grey skin, some blood dripping on the floor. "After I fix you up?"

"Yes, I would do it but I don't feel like returning to my shelter," Jack said as he moved, sitting on one of the chairs at the island. His eyeless gaze watching [M/N] bend down and grabbed the medical kit from under the sink. 

"How'd you get hurt this time?" [M/N] asked as he sits the kit on the counter, opening it, and pulled out bandages and the tweezers once more. He turns as Jack shrugs again, the teacher huffed but moved to grasp the other's hand in his before slowly plucking the glass out of his hand. Jack felt cold, like naturally cold but he didn't mind. It actually felt nice.

"How was work?" Jack asked, his gaze trained on the work that the teacher was doing.

"Okay, I loved the breakfast you left this morning, really made my day," [M/N] said as the interactions that morning brought his mood down, which Jack noticed. "That guy I was talking to about his son, he marched into the Principal office and demanded I was fired because I failed the kid. I had a lecture but thankfully my boss just gave me a warning for not telling him about the situation. He also made a pass on me too, but I shoved him off, which caused me a bit of pay."

"He made a pass on you?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow from behind the mask. "Don't you have an HR?"

"He's HR." [M/N] said, as he takes the last piece of glass out of the other's hand, he drops it in the garbage before gently applying alcohol over the marks, [M/N] grasped the white wrapping and began wrapping Jack's hand carefully, he tied it off before pressing an Amy sticker over the end to hold it tight. " You're naturally cold." [M/N] noted.

"Yeah, comes with the grey skin and sharp teeth," Jack said with a shrug. It never bothered him before, it actually felt good when it was a hot summer day. 

" Do you need gloves or something? You're gonna reopen your wounds." [M/N] said, as he throws away anything he used, having to clean the tweezers later from the dark blood on them. 

"I have some at the shelter," Jack said, looking over his wrapped hand and shoved it into his pocket. "You shouldn't be giving me too many things, it's like that saying in that children's book."

"Which one?"

"If you give a rat a cookie."

"You mean if you give a mouse a cookie?" [M/N] corrected, his lips pulling into a small smile. " I didn't know you like children's books." He would've thought Jack was a non-fiction type of person, or some medical logs or even some about serial killers. 

"I don't," Jack said, not wanting the other to think he was a childish man or such, Sally just likes it when someone reads to her, even though she could read by herself. Plus, he was sure that him and Helen were one of the few who could read actually, and not fall asleep right in the middle of it or criticize the book.

"It's cute, don't be so quick to deny what you like man." [M/N] assured the other, "I'm not making fun of you."

"Sure you are, Can I have my wine now?" Jack asked, tapping his fingers on the island as [M/N] laughs a bit but sure enough, opens the wine that Jack bought them and served two glasses of it. Jack bristled a bit, not liking how he felt warm around his face from the little laugh the human gave. It made him want to make [M/N] laugh again, though, maybe if he were to give him a peek of his face, then maybe it would scare [M/N]. Jack moved, slowly taking his mask off and placed it on the island, some black tar-like blood dripping on the island, Jack grabbed the wine glass and takes a sip. 

"Dude, you're dripping your Jack-Jizz over my island." [M/N] said, looking at the black blood with a frown. He didn't care for it, he just doesn't like cleaning up. 

"This, doesn't bother you?" Jack asked, a bit amused by the lack of expression or disbelief about his missing eyes. "You should be screaming or throwing up."

"And you should be cleaning up your Jack-Jizz." [M/n] retorts, gesturing to the mess on the marble counter. [M/n] takes a sip of the wine, picking up the towel by the sink, and threw it at Jack. Jack caught it and began wiping down the tar off, grumbling a bit as he began cleaning it up. Though his mind wondered, he did have some sort of flings in the past, years ago, they were drunk enough they would fuck him, before killing them when they screamed at the sight of his eyes. He ate good but he wondered why [M/N] didn't scream or make any faces at him.

"It's not Jack-Jizz by the way, it's my blood," Jack said after most of the tar was off the counter.

"Sure it isn't, it's still made from you so it's Jizz until I see it differently." [M/n] grins a bit to himself, looking at him. 

"You're weird," Jack said, sipping his wine, his gaze looking at [M/N] who smiles at him a bit. Jack growls under his breath as a strange feeling made his heart twitch, not liking the familiarity of it. He knew [M/N] was not Jenny, she was dead, he ate everything of her. Not leaving a drop of her at the scene, like she never existed. [M/N] was just making fun of his "Jack-Jizz" while Jenny was laughing hysterically as she was being eaten, being one with him in a way. 

Crazy fucking bitch, she didn't even taste good.

Though, Jack wondered, how did [M/N] taste like?


End file.
